


融 1

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 21





	融 1

又见到他了，曺圭贤看着不远处那个瘦削的男人，心里升腾起小欢喜。

这是今年第几次见面了呢，第一次是拼盘演唱会，第二次是签售会，第三次是音番现场。

有霸气的舞台造型，有软萌的可爱模样，还有一些酷炫的人物设定。曺圭贤目不转睛地盯着那个男人，很好，今天也是捕获到金钟云另一面的幸运日。

今晚的慈善晚会可谓星光璀璨，各色男男女女像一朵朵鲜花，每朵都艳得人失去神志，曺圭贤在挤过人群去拿杯红酒，身上被染了好几种香水的气味。

而金钟云，那个他一直放在心尖尖上的，他的光，此刻正穿了一身修身低调的西装小礼服，不是定制款，但却将男人细腰长腿的优势都显露了出来，好像这身衣服就是天生为他而诞生，又好像他就是穿着这身衣服出生，布料随着他身体的生长而变化。

小曺同学内心暗暗加油打气，希望自己早日在娱乐资本圈有立足之地。他的金钟云那么好，可惜资本瞎了眼。他要更加努力，争取有一天能在他偶像的事业道路上给他铺一条钻石路，什么大牌穿什么。诶，钻石会不会硌着脚，天鹅绒路怎么样？

小曺一边胡思乱想一边死盯着金钟云，怎么会这么好看呢，钟云哥，他心里默念。今天的金钟云也是最近的新造型，二八分的发型显出小脸一边流畅的线条，另一半被长刘海修饰，像是抱着琵琶半遮面。

他的钟云哥很好看，眉眼细而凌厉，画了眼线以后凶凶地像小黑豹子，但是笑起来软软的很温柔。曺圭贤记得签售会上自己一把握住金钟云的小手，然后被金钟云可爱的笑容直接暴击成傻子，下台以后手心里全是汗。

怎么会那么好看呢？像是破晓时候的光亮，用微薄的温暖拥抱一整夜的寒凉，让人眼前光景一点点渲染成暖色调，变得明亮。

无论是电视上，照片里，还是现实中，每一次见到金钟云，都让小曺觉得，他又陷得更深一点。

二八分很好看，见到真人的小曺忍不住想拿出手机去网上怼那些批评这次cody的饭圈姐妹。又妩媚又霸气，漂亮却不娘，这什么神仙造型。

小曺快速地在手机上戳戳点点码着彩虹屁小作文，抽空抬头看金钟云，嘿嘿嘿，真好看，花痴小曺满意地点点头，然后看见一个体态臃肿的男人端着高脚杯，一身肥肉地挤到他的钟云哥面前。

那个男人曺圭贤见过几面，对他男女通吃的糜烂传说也有所耳闻。心里还没想那么多，身体却已经朝着那俩人走了过去。

他不是那种想要靠英雄救美让他的钟云哥能够看到他的人，他只想默默看着他的钟云哥发光，挥动着应援棒给金钟云的光芒再添一点亮。如果金钟云受到这种人渣的伤害欺辱，他的心脏该是被人戳了无数小孔，每一个都淌血，直到痛的无法呼吸。

金钟云正不耐烦地应付着眼前油腻腻的钞票肥肉，脸上低眉顺眼的优雅却没少一丝一毫。

他少年时候就有了点小名气，后来便在遍地俊男靓女的娱乐圈成为了排在沙滩上的一朵浪花。他嗓子极好，经常被人说是老天赏他吃这碗饭。可是很长一段时间，他却几乎快要吃不上饭。

他知道人是视觉动物，想要继续在这方天地里拿着麦克风唱歌，还是要先有一张对得起这副嗓子的脸蛋。

他哪来的钱去动刀子，公司也不会在他身上下注。而且他怕刀子在脸上划过的疼，更怕哪天自己被人指指点点的那种疼。

他疯狂瘦身，变成一株看似在风中易折断却一直坚韧挺拔的杨柳。原本浅淡的五官被脸颊肉挤得更显普通平庸，可在瘦削精致的脸上，显得婀娜风情。

似乎老天终于不忍心了，他开始有了些展示自己的机会。当他终于看到那么多霓虹灯是为自己而闪耀，连成一片银河的时候，他眼里热热的。

不过讨厌的苍蝇也闻着肉香来了。眼前两片肥厚的嘴唇黏黏糊糊地说了一堆露骨的调情，金钟云听得疲倦。

想办法能逃就逃吧，如果逃不了就当被苍蝇叮了一嘴巴子。金钟云盯着杯子里金黄澄澈的香槟，觉得无奈。他的粉丝经常把他吹得像个不染尘埃的仙子，或许每家粉丝都这样。但是这个圈子里，谁又那么干净呢。有人向往名利主动抛下廉耻，有人在钱权逼迫之下委曲求全。金钟云自嘲，说明我也算红了，还有人想对我用潜规则了。

就在他正一个偏身躲开摸上自己腰的猪蹄，却见一个高个子的年轻男人，一脸紧绷严肃地朝自己走了过来。

金钟云没觉得那人是冲着自己来的，估计自己这个方向恰好有他认识的人。不过这男人真是年轻啊，黑葡萄一样明亮清澈的大眼睛还有几分少年的奶气，却被有些混血感的分明棱角给压下去这份少年感，加上一种英姿勃勃的贵气，倒有种成熟男人的那种器宇轩昂。

演员吗？小年轻的演员他认识的还真不多，金钟云走了个神，然后他的细腰就被猪蹄子掐了一把。

那年轻男人眉头一皱，快步走到金钟云面前。这人像极了欧洲油画里白白净净贵公子，感觉他一开口就要用意大利语奥地利语一类根本听不懂的鸟语唱一段歌剧，金钟云心想。

临走到面前的时候曺圭贤才把小豹子被夺食一样凶巴巴又紧张的眼神从金钟云身上挪开，强忍下刚刚看到金钟云腰被揩油而飙升的怒气，换上一副公子哥的悠闲。

“徐叔好，”小曺声音温柔醇厚，粘粘软软的，听起来就是在温室里长大的小少爷，没经历过社会的残酷洗礼。

那大腹便便的男人回头看到曺圭贤不禁一愣，还未反应过来，便听到小曺演技满分地一声惊呼，“钟云哥！你也在这儿！刚刚只看到徐叔，都没注意到你，最近还好吗？”

见这俩人都被自己说的一愣一愣地，小曺头脑里开了小岔，。钟云哥好不好他当然知道，金钟云一天发n条sns推特脸书微博，他也一天刷n次这些软件，甚至最近还特意下了了个叫小红书的软件，一打开就是一些男男女女推荐东西，反正他也看不大懂，就只截图金钟云的自拍。

还是金钟云先反应过来，悄咪咪挣脱徐老板的手，挪到这个干净的大男孩身边。

“还好，你呢？”金钟云捏着曺圭贤的衣摆一角，轻轻晃了晃，看到这人两眼低头看自己有些促狭地笑着，这才放松了也给了他一个默契的笑容。

啊，心脏暴击。小曺内心里的小人哭天喊地，刚刚在手机上码的彩虹屁全忘了，只剩一句他太可爱了。

徐姓老板见两人笑得有些暧昧不明，又不好直接问，“曺小少爷，哦不，忘了您现在是小曺总，你和艺声怎么认识的啊？”

“前段时间朋友介绍认识的，”曺圭贤一脸天真无邪，“徐叔在和钟云哥聊什么呢？”

“哈哈哈，能聊什么啊？”徐老板这还看不出吗，曺圭贤这架势是要护着金钟云呗，虽然曺圭贤一个小年轻不足为俱，但是他背后的曺家，他还是有些忌惮。

“我闺女经常听艺声的歌，我跟着听了也觉得好听，今天看见本人，我也学小年轻追个星嘛。”徐老板笑着，脸上的肥肉都僵硬着。

“我也有段时间没和钟云哥见面了，有点事情要和他谈，徐叔您看...”曺圭贤内心疯狂吐槽，还你闺女，你睡得男男女女小明星那么多，闺女知道你给他安排了这么多爱豆来追吗？

“嗨，你们去吧去吧，和我这个快成老头子的人就是没那么多话说，下次把话都留在生意上哈，”徐老板大掌一挥，曺圭贤立刻带着金钟云离开了。

“那个……”一离开徐老板，曺圭贤这才整个人真正紧张了起来。不过一个小老板，他腰板可以挺得笔直，但是现在他拽着自己爱豆的胳膊啊。完蛋，手心又要开始出汗了。

“谢谢曺总？”金钟云眨巴眨巴那双细长晶亮的猫眼，无意间有种媚态，让小曺腾得一下红了脸，赶紧别过头去。

“你今晚没别的事就先和我在一起吧。”小曺耳尖都红了，“省的再有别人来骚扰你。”

“好。”金钟云看着眼前瞬间孩子气许多的大男孩，不禁笑出了声。

“那个……”小曺吞吞吐吐。

“曺总有话请讲。”

“我想去趟厕所。”小曺要哭了，他好紧张。

“嗯……”想去洗手间是要这么纠结的问题吗，金钟云不懂。

“你和我一起去一趟吧，把你一个人留这里我不太放心。”看到金钟云低头，便拉着金钟云去了洗手间。

不远处的徐老板看到两人一起去了洗手间，长叹一口气，还好他还没出手。果然如他所想，什么朋友，还不是小情人。这种场合去厕所玩，小年轻真的是爱玩刺激的。要是一个出手快了，惹了小曺总，不知道后面有没有麻烦呢。

“曺总，我就不进去了吧。”金钟云还没有过和男生手拉手进厕所的习惯，脸上写了好多不情愿。

可是小曺根本看不到，直接拉人进了厕所。

“没事没事，一会儿就好。”曺圭贤一边走一边用另一只手解自己的裤腰带和拉链，快走到便池才想起这人是自己爱豆啊，怎么能让自己爱豆看着自己自己上厕所呢。

“你在这就行。”小曺让金钟云在洗手台那等着，然后迅速地跑到小便池那里解手，一想到金钟云就在不远的地方等着自己，刚刚排出尿液的器官，不知不觉有些充血。

不要紧张啊曺圭贤！他心里疯狂呐喊，紧张就算了你怎么能在金钟云在旁边的时候勃起！那可是金钟云啊，他心里崇拜热爱的美好，怎么能被自己这种肮脏的反应给侮辱了！

好不容易缓了缓情绪，曺圭贤勉强地把自己器官塞了回去，避开金钟云询问的视线，低着头沉着脸走到金钟云身边洗手。

“曺总？曺总？”好像金钟云在叫他，曺圭贤脑子里正心无旁骛地背着高数大物的原理，突然感觉到两只细细的胳膊环上了自己的腰，意识清醒听到金钟云有些嗲嗲的语调。

“曺总别生气了。”金钟云犹豫了一下，小手缓缓向下，覆在了曺圭贤两腿间还没消退下去的那一小团上面。

曺圭贤一下子紧张起来，惊慌失措地抓着金钟云的手握在手掌中，整个人转过身来面对着金钟云，几次张嘴不知道该说些什么。

“是我没有眼力见让曺总生气了。”金钟云皱着眉头，然后挤出一个有点怪的笑容，“不过我实在是没什么经验，曺总如果一定要在厕所那我也……”

“不是不是，没也没有。”小曺个聪明的人一下子明白金钟云误会了他，可他面对的是金钟云啊，平常那些鬼机灵现在都忘的一干二净。

怎样跟喜欢的爱豆解释清楚自己带他来厕所不是想要潜规则他？急。

“那曺总是同意去酒店再做咯？”金钟云说完贴到曺圭贤胸口上，轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇。

好软，好香。曺圭贤脑子一下炸开了，钟云哥刚刚，亲了他。那些脑子里打好的解释的话的腹稿被他一下又咽回了肚子里，两眼冒着光一样死盯着金钟云。

看着小曺总有些傻愣愣又很受用的表情，金钟云横下心来，又贴上了曺圭贤的嘴唇。

这次他吻的久一点，唇肉轻轻摩擦着曺总的嘴唇，偶尔用牙齿轻咬一下小曺总。曺圭贤憋了好一会儿气，直到憋不住了猛地一吸气，整个人都被金钟云的气息包围。

甜甜的花香调，钟云哥比那些女明星还要好闻。曺圭贤又一回身体在脑子想明白之前做了反应，一把搂住金钟云的窄腰，紧箍在怀里，舌头急切地舔着金钟云薄而软的唇，下半身更加兴奋，情不自禁粗鲁地用自己那处磨蹭着金钟云同样的部位。

“曺总……”金钟云好不容易躲开曺圭贤狗啃一样的原始欲望，弱弱地用沙沙的烟嗓补了一句，“您同意了去酒店再……”

曺圭贤这才放开金钟云的嘴唇，红着眼睛把脸埋在金钟云的脖颈间。

“嗯，去酒店。”


End file.
